Runaway
by MySeverusForever
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy, the Head of Department of Missing Persons has a case where he has to find one witch that doesn't want to be found? Hermione Granger has turned her back on the magic world, but will Draco be able to convince her to return and leave behind her muggle life?
1. Chapter 1

Her feet ached as she walked, the pebbles crunching beneath her dark running shoes. With every single step she could feel her new shoes rubbing against her heel, causing more blisters. Still, she trudged on, never breaking her perfect rhythym. Her brown hair was tied down by two braids, with a hoodie covering it. Regardless of the overcast sky, due to the past few days of constant walking, she was much more tanned than she had ever been. Delicate freckles speckled her nose, and her usually dark hair was lighter due to the sun. As the hours passed by, she continued walking, stopping only for a small meal of apples and trail mix. Slowly darker clouds filled the sky, and rain began to fall in heavy droplets, soaking her hoodie within minutes. With a light groan, she pulled her hoodie tighter to her, in an attempt to at least block the wind that was howling through the trees on either side of the road.

Finally with a agitated growl, the girl stopped and shook off her backpack, where it flopped to her feet. Wiping wet tendrils of hair off of her face, she knelt down, and unzipped the bag. She stared at it for a moment, contemplating how to go about finding something in the overstuffed; magically charmed bag. With one last look, she finally shoved her hand into the bag, and groped around, searching for the familiar wood of her wand. Just as she was about to pull it out, headlights swept over the road behind her, causing her to immediately close the bag, and heaved it over her shoulders. Blushing with embarrassment, she hissed a mumbled curse.

"I must keep it together. No magic, no potions, and no owls. I can do this. I'm the brightest witch of my age. I must not break down."

And with that, Hermione Granger continued walking slowly, aware of the oncoming vehicle. As it approached it visibly slowed down, and Hermiones heart began to hammer with worry.

Finally she stopped walking, and turned towards the truck, just as it came to a standstill beside her. Frowning, Hermione realized three things. One, that she did not recognize this vehicle at all. Two, that no one she knew of could drive a muggle contraption such as this truck. And three, the person sitting behind the wheel was much too petite to be Ron, Harry or any one who would be trying to follow her.

As rain continued to drench the twenty year old witch, the door of the truck opened from the inside, revealing a small girl who seemed to be slowly righting herself. The mysterious girls hair was colored, and her blue eyes were wide with surprise.

"Excuse me miss, I'm not trying to be rude, or a bother... But would you like a ride? It seems to be incredibly nasty out there, and we seem to be going in the same direction." The girl flashed a quick smile, her dimples evident.

Hermione, dizzy with relief, felt herself smile back hesitantly, before wiping her wet hair off of her face. Pausing to look at the soaked road, a shiver ran over her and she quickly nodded. "It is quite horrid out here. I would love a lift, although I may get your seat wet..."

"It would definitely be warmer for you! And here, I think I have a blanket back here somewhere..." After a moment of digging the rainbow haired girl handed Hermione a heavy comforter, just as she climbed into the truck. "I'm Brandon, by the way- although everyone calls me Brandi! Where are we off to? I'm just headed about two hours north to my house, but I could drop you off anywhere."

"Nice to meet you as well... And as far as you would like to take me. My name is Violet, but you can call me whatever you would like." With that, Hermione turned to look out the window, watching as she left her old life behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

A glance at the clock signified that Mr. Draco Malfoy had a little more than an hour left of work. Sighing, he once again lowered his eyes to the paperwork piled on his desk. Another missing witch had been found later on with her boyfriend, evidently having run away for love. These cases were redundant- all of them were simply about run aways leaving to be with their so-called soulmates. Though some cases were about abduction, and became heart wrenching stories, many were just a waste of time and resources, creating too much paperwork than the case required. Groaning with frustration, Draco leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Nothing had been interesting lately at work, and even less so at home. With his last girlfriend having moved out recently, he had been spending much of his free time at the office, reading miniscule cases such as the ones piled on his desk. He had purposefully been avoiding his loft in hopes that he wouldn't have another run in with his ex.

Just as he sat up again to focus on the task at hand, a small paper airplane zoomed ingo his office, settling into a smooth landing on his desk. Frowning at the note, Malfoy slowly picked it up and unfolded it. Scanning it briefly, his features settled into an expression of vast annoyance and he rolled his eyes as he shoved away from his work and stood up. He quickly straightened out his robes, before walking out of his office into the main foyer of the Department of Missing Persons. Moving stealthily around the many desks, he made his way to the back of the room where a short, petite woman sat.

"Miss Shore, may I have a moment of your time?" His voice was low and gravelly, from lack of use throughout the day.

The young woman glanced up from her work, and quickly sat up straighter, her face turning a brilliant shade of red as she noticed her boss. "Of course you can, Mr. Malfoy. What can I help you with? Oooh, did you get my note?" She smiled widely, showing off her front teeth.

Carefully concealing a grimace, Draco nodded, and turned his eyes to the wall behind her. "Indeed, and with all due respect Miss Shore, why did this case come to me instead of an intern or an on duty investigator? It seems to be an incredibly dull case involving another twenty year old woman, therefore it is almost granted to be a simple run away story. Which of course is nothing of importance to me, so I am wondering, why you thought it should be sent to my office. I have stacks of paperwork to leaf through and sign, giving me no time for silly cases such as this." He dropped the note onto her table, and gazed at her icily.

Shores face went white with shock, and she nodded quickly, her hands fluttering over her desk. "Oh dear… I would never waste your time, Mr. Malfoy. Especially considering how much work you put into this department. This case caught my attention and I thought you would be intersted in it due to the fact that the woman actually went to school with you. She was even in the same year…. Where is it….?" Papers were now scatteted over her previously clean desk and her hands shook with embarrassment.

Dravo frowned lightly, and crossed his arms with an air of authority. "What was her name, Miss Shore? And why was this not in the note that you sent to me?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly. Here it is!" The document she pulled out was vastly larger in size than most cases, and she opened it before squinting at the name. "Do you recall a certain 'Hermione Granger' from school? It says here that she is quite famous from the war…. She was in Gryffindor."

Dracos eyebrows lifted a fraction, and it took him a moment to get over the shock. He pursed his lips, and narrowed his eyes as he thought for a moment, debating on whether or not to take the case. "I do believe that I have heard of her at one point or another." He reached for the document and opened it, looking at a picture of her on the front page, before turning; his cloak billowing out behind him.

The brightest witch of her age, Hogwarts herione, the Gryffindor princess was missing?

"And Shore?" He turned briefly, "You were right to send this to me. I will take this case- field duty and all." With that being said, Draco Malfoy stalked back to his office, his mind focused on one person: Hermione Jean Granger.


End file.
